IndispensableCurio
- Regular= "the+more+you+know" - Thing= "yet+to+be+colected" - Ring= "ok+what+is+this+even"}} |-|AB = - Regular= "even+i+didnt+know+about+this"}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Wavrit Glazra |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Green/3c6f00 |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = indispensableCurio |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = Double letters singled, no caps, no punctuation, spaces are + |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Trivia Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = pickKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Saffron }} >Enter Name. Your name is WAVRIT GLAZRA and you think that everything has a purpose Not in one of those weird philosophical ways, mind you. You're not really that firm of a believer in fate. But in one of those ways where you think it's just downright silly to throw things away! Using everything until it's physically incapable of being used anymore, that's your way of life. It's even reflected in your clothing! Sure, you're a greenblood, and could afford new clothes if you liked, but why, when a few patches here and there will suffice for a quick fix? Extending off of this philosophy, you have grown fond of collecting... well, all sorts of objects. Normal stuff, weird stuff, common stuff, rare stuff: whatever you feel might have SOME sort of use somewhere in the future. As such, your hive is essentially Chekov's Armory for the future. Will you -really- need the bulk of your stuff? Probably not. But, could the two pronged fork come in handy if you have a hive guest with an aversion to the number four? Maybe. Just maybe. At the very least, you have a hell of a good time finding things and examining them. They make good objects for trading with other trolls for services and ~more stuff~, too! Before moving on, it should be noted, this applies to facts, too! You adore reading factual texts just to draw out random tidbits of information on all subjects. Again, will you ever -need- to know the melting point of platinum or the flight speed velocity of an unladen tweetbeast? Doubtful. But you never know! So, how does this all impact your personality? For starters, your curiosity is nearly unparalleled; you're willing to listen to nearly any topic of discuss, or at least one that has some sort of factual basis. When it comes to feelings and philosophies, you're a little less informed and interested. You maintain the slightly annoying habit of bringing up strange and vaguely related bits of fact related to a conversation, as well. With your strange quirks aside, though, it can be said that, by troll standards, you are typically very level headed and, usually, friendly, though you would by no means refer to yourself as charismatic. Truth be told, perhaps one of the one things that you do not have no tolerance for is the overzealous in any set of beliefs, be they extreme hemofacists, hemorebels, or those who would like to see anyone whose name doesn't start with an S culled. Why can't they just -relax- and figure out their problems in a way that doesn't seem to force other people to get involved? That said, as a comfortable middle blood, the hemospectrum is largely something you ignore in your everynight life. As it must be clear, your interests span an incredibly broad variety of subjects (see; nearly everything), though you would quickly point out that, in this respect, you are a jack of all trades, but master of very little: stuff is interesting, no doubt, but you don't exactly have one or two primary interests, unlike most trolls, though you're quite 0kay with it. You do maintain a fondness for zoological specimens for your collections, such as animal skeletons, taxidermy, and long perished creatures preserved in jars. Yeah, you're a bit odd sometimes, but really, should that be a surprise? Geology is pretty fun, too: easy to practice and always yields interesting finds. As to be expected from any trolls, you ensure that you are well aware how to use a weapon should you need to defend yourself from the local wildlife or one of the many psychotic residents of the planet. Thus, you are a wielder of the pickKind. Currently, it is stocked with only a simple digging pickaxe. >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Green Blood Category:Male